In the past, devices for filtering particulate and removing gases have included complicated screens and filtering mediums which are inserted into such devices. One such device is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,916 invented by the present Applicant. Although such devices are somewhat compact and portable, such devices have not permitted the flexibility or interchangeability of utilizing an activated absorber section together with a fibrous filter section or the use of a fibrous filter section to remove air borne particulars such as dust, pollen, tobacco smoke, molds and the like.
Additionally, existing air filter and purifying devices do not afford ready access to the fibrous filter and/or activated absorber material or other types of neutralizing material to permit the removal and recharging of the device as desired by the user. Moreover, the construction of such devices has not avoided the problem of noise or the rattling of the loose absorber material or parts upon the change of position of the air filter and purifying device. Accordingly, the wide spread application of such devices has been severely restricted.